Owen Wilson
Owen Cunningham Wilson (born November 18, 1968) is an American actor, comedian, writer, producer and screenwriter. His older brother Andrew and his younger brother Luke are also actors. He has had a long association with filmmaker Wes Anderson, whom he shared writing and acting credits with for Bottle Rocket (1996) and The Royal Tenenbaums (2001), the latter being nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. He also starred with Ben Stiller in ten films. Wilson is best known for his roles in Bottle Rocket (1996), Shanghai Noon (2000), Zoolander (2001), The Royal Tenenbaums (2001), Shanghai Knights (2003), The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou (2004), Wedding Crashers (2005), Cars (2006), Night at the Museum trilogy (2006, 2009 and 2014), The Darjeeling Limited (2007), Marley & Me (2008), Midnight in Paris (2011), Cars 2 (2011), The Internship (2013), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014), No Escape (2015) and Zoolander 2 (2016). Early life and education Wilson was born in Dallas, Texas, to photographer Laura (née Cunningham) Wilson (born October 17, 1939) and Robert Andrew Wilson (born 1941), an advertising executive and operator of a public television station. His family, originally from Massachusetts, is of Irish descent. Wilson attended New Mexico Military Institute and the University of Texas at Austin, where he pursued a Bachelor of Arts in English. Career After his film debut in Bottle Rocket, Wilson co-wrote with Wes Anderson the script for Anderson’s next two directorial efforts, Rushmore and The Royal Tenenbaums, for which they garnered an Oscar nomination for Best Original Screenplay. Wilson then landed a role in The Cable Guy, directed by Ben Stiller, an early admirer of Bottle Rocket. After appearing in minor roles in action films like Anaconda, Armageddon and The Haunting, Wilson appeared in two dramatic roles: a supporting role in Permanent Midnight, which starred Stiller as a drug-addicted TV writer; and the lead role (as a serial killer) in The Minus Man, in which his future girlfriend, singer Sheryl Crow, was a co-star. He made a cameo appearance in the Girl Skateboards video Yeah Right! in 2003. Wilson starred in the 2000 comedy action film Shanghai Noon, with Jackie Chan. The film grossed nearly US$100 million worldwide. His fame continued to rise after starring alongside Ben Stiller and Will Ferrell in the 2001 film Zoolander. Gene Hackman reportedly took notice of Wilson’s performance in Shanghai Noon and recommended the actor to co-star in the 2001 action film Behind Enemy Lines. Also in 2001, Wilson and Anderson collaborated on their third film, The Royal Tenenbaums, a financial and critical success. The film earned the writing team an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Screenplay. Wilson returned to the buddy-comedy genre in 2002 with the action comedy I Spy, co-starring Eddie Murphy. This big-screen remake of the television series flopped at the box office. He then reunited with Jackie Chan to make Shanghai Knights (2003), and co-starred in the film remake of the television series Starsky & Hutch (2004). Due to his busy schedule as an actor and an ongoing sinus condition, Wilson was unavailable to collaborate on the script for Wes Anderson’s fourth feature, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou. The 2004 film was ultimately co-written by filmmaker Noah Baumbach. However, Wilson did star in the film as Bill Murray’s would-be son, Ned Plimpton; a role written specifically for Wilson. In 2004, he and his brother, Luke played the Wright brothers in the 2004 film Around the World in 80 Days. Wilson partnered with Vince Vaughn in the 2005 film Wedding Crashers, which grossed over US$200M in the U.S. alone. Also in 2005, Owen collaborated with his brothers by appearing in The Wendell Baker Story, written by brother Luke, directed by Luke and brother Andrew. In the 2006 Disney/Pixar film Cars, Wilson voiced Lightning McQueen, starred in You, Me and Dupree with Kate Hudson, and appeared with Stiller in Night at the Museum as cowboy Jedediah. Wilson starred with Ben Stiller in eleven films, including The Cable Guy (1996), Permanent Midnight (1998), Meet the Parents (2000), Zoolander (2001), The Royal Tenenbaums (2001), Starsky & Hutch (2004), Meet the Fockers (2004), Night at the Museum (2006), and the sequels Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), Little Fockers (2010) and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014). Wilson appeared in another Wes Anderson film, The Darjeeling Limited, which screened at the 45th annual New York Film Festival, the Venice Film Festival and opened September 30, 2007, co-starring Jason Schwartzman and Adrien Brody. Wilson next starred in the Judd Apatow comedy, Drillbit Taylor, released in March 2008. He appeared in a film adaptation of John Grogan’s best-selling memoir, Marley & Me (2008), co-starring Jennifer Aniston. He also starred in The Darjeeling Limited with Adrien Brody and Jason Schwartzman, which was selected for a DVD and Blu-ray release by The Criterion Collection in October 2010. He provided the voice for the Whackbat Coach Skip in Wes Anderson’s Fantastic Mr. FOX. He starred in the film The Big Year, an adaptation of Mark Obmascik’s book The Big Year: A Tale of Man, Nature and Fowl Obsession. The film was released in October 2011 from 20th Century Fox, and co-starred Jack Black, JoBeth Williams, Steve Martin and Rashida Jones. Wilson is a member of the comedic acting brotherhood colloquially known as the Frat Pack. His films have grossed more than US$2.25 billion domestically (United States and Canada), with an average of US$75M per film. Wilson made a guest appearance on the NBC comedy Community with fellow Frat Pack member Jack Black. He starred as a nostalgia-seized writer in the romantic comedy Midnight in Paris, written and directed by Woody Allen. The film was Allen’s highest grossing thus far, and was also well received by critics. In March 2012, Wilson starred in the John Erick Dowdle thriller The Coup, in which he is slated to play the role of the father of an American family that moves to Southeast Asia, only to find itself swept up in a wave of rebel violence that is overwhelming the city. Wilson later returned to the action genre for the first time since Behind Enemy Lines in 2001. He also voiced turkey Reggie in Reel FX’s first animated film, Free Birds. In 2014, Wilson starred in Wes Anderson’s acclaimed ensemble comedy The Grand Budapest Hotel and in Paul Thomas Anderson’s book adaptation of Inherent Vice. In 2015, he starred with Jennifer Aniston, in Peter Bogdanovich’s film She’s Funny That Way, and in action thriller film No Escape alongside Lake Bell and Pierce Brosnan. Personal life The 2002 release of the album C’mon C’mon by former girlfriend Sheryl Crow features the song “Safe and Sound”, which is dedicated to Wilson in the liner notes and is said to be an autobiographical account of Wilson and Crow’s relationship. Wilson was treated for major depression in 2007 at St. John’s Health Center and Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles. A few days after his hospitalization, Wilson withdrew from his role in Tropic Thunder, which was produced by and co-starred his friend and frequent collaborator Ben Stiller. He was replaced by Matthew McConaughey. Wilson dated Kate Hudson in 2008 and 2009. In January 2011, Wilson and his girlfriend Jade Duell had a son, Robert Ford Wilson. Wilson and Duell ended their relationship later that year. In January 2014, Caroline Lindqvist delivered Wilson’s second son, Finn Lyndqvist Wilson. Filmography Film Television Video games Music videos External links * Owen Wilson at the Internet Movie Database * Owen Wilson at Box Office Mojo * Owen Wilson at People.com Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American film producers Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Austin, Texas Category:Male actors from Dallas, Texas Category:New Mexico Military Institute alumni Category:St. Mark's School (Texas) alumni Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:Writers from Austin, Texas